


Here Is Good

by seungsikked (wangchans)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, but i think it turned out good, but not his own don't worry, i had to study to write this because its been so long, seungsik loves airports, seungwoo is late for a wedding, there is cake in here somewhere, very very very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangchans/pseuds/seungsikked
Summary: Here had always been Seungsik’s favorite place. And here could mean the airport, or this tiny cafe, or in the warmth of Seungwoo’s hands – but wherever it was, here is a special place now. And here is good.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Here Is Good

Seungsik stepped into the airport at 2:24 am. He had swiped his credit card against the Uber driver’s POS terminal and stepped out of the car, to be greeted by the cold December air sweeping against his cheeks.

He had been taught by his parents to _always be early to the airport_. The members of his family weren’t your usual jetsetters, though – they had always made sure to be _several_ hours early to their flights.

Call it a learned experience, but Seungsik grew to love going to the airport at the ungodliest of hours, and out of habit, his 9:20 am flight had him waiting in line, _seven hours early_. But he didn’t mind.

The airport was Seungsik’s favorite place, and the peaceful chaos it so perfectly radiates kicked any business district in its rear.

He dropped off his baggage and slipped through immigration without a hitch – thank god for technology – finally settling at the very end of a row of seats in boarding gate A5.

Seungsik connected his phone to the airport Wi-Fi, and took a photo for his Instagram story. He wasn’t the type to post an obligatory boarding pass travel pic, but now is a good time as any other to start.

It was only when the passengers in the gate next door started to board the plane when Seungsik noticed he’d started to lose feeling in his legs. He’d grown bored from sitting and his eyes had been strained from staring at his phone, and he was sure he’d heard his stomach rumble.

_A walk wouldn’t hurt,_ he thought to himself.

And so he stood.

Seungsik walked out of boarding gate A5 and into the wide expanse of the airport hall. Across from him were kiosks and stalls of souvenirs and luxury items as far as the eye could see, with the occasional boarding gate in between.

A gaggle of flight attendants flanked Seungsik, with tiny trolleys in tow. One stewardess, curlers still rolled in her hair, stopped to open a tube of lipstick and apply it. She rushed past him, her heels clicking against the tiled floors.

It was these small moments of absurdity that Seungsik loved the most about the airport. Once you get past airport security, you’ll see all the women apply their makeup in a rush, or the kids who run around as if the airport was their own personal playground, or the elderly being pushed along on airport-sanctioned wheelchairs. Airports are the most _vulnerable_ places in the world, and Seungsik needed a constant reminder of that humans are vulnerable beings, with flaws and fears and insecurities. They bare them all here, before they fly out into wherever they need to be, only to put on their masks again.

WHAM!

The floor was cold.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry” was the first thing Seungsik heard. A hand was held out in front of his face, as if to help him up. He took it.

The man was _strong_ , pulling the fallen Seungsik up in one swift motion. It’s no wonder he didn’t fall during the collision. Now that they were both on their feet, Seungsik had a clearer view of the cuplrit. The man in front of Seungsik was taller than him by a couple of inches, and the way he stood made the difference seem even bigger. His back was straight, and his shoulders relaxed, but there was an air of superiority around him – like you were _supposed_ to be afraid of him.

Strangely, Seungsik wasn’t.

The man was pale, but plastered on his face was a warm smile. He had dirty blonde hair that fell down his forehead, almost covering his eyes completely. What Seungsik was able to see from the stranger’s eyes were like his hand - pretty and soft.

“Are you okay?” The mystery man asked. “I’m really sorry about bumping into you like that.”

“Yes, thank you,” Seungsik replied with a respectful nod. “Are you alright? We nearly knocked each other over back there.”

“I’m good, thanks, but…” The man pointed to a cup on the floor, a light brown liquid forming a puddle around it.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry! I’ll, uh, buy you another cup.” Seungsik’s ears grew red. He had spilled this man’s coffee, and yet the first thing the guy did was to pull him up and check if he was okay. No ‘thank you’ would be enough for the man’s kindness.

The stranger chuckled, waving his hands as if to stop Seungsik. “You really don’t have to. It’s okay.” He picked up the cup, and gently placed a piece of tissue paper on the spill.

“No, really. I insist,” Seungsik said.

“There’s no saying no with you, is there?” The man looks at his watch. “Oh shit. My flight’s boarding in 10 minutes. Do you know where gate A11 is?”

“Yeah, it’s just down the hall where I came from. On the left.”

“Right. Thanks.” The stranger nods in his direction, bowing almost, and begins to turn around.

Seungsik watched as the man slowly moved past him. _I guess that’s it._

He wasn’t one to mind being alone, but that stranger was Seungsik’s only human interaction in the last how many hours. And this stranger turned down his offer to be treated to coffee. _Who wouldn’t want free coffee?_ Not this guy, apparently.

_That’s definitely going to be added to my ‘things I don’t like about the airport’ list_.

The stranger turned back around.

“Uh, actually, would you mind walking me there? I’d really rather not lose my way, especially when I’m almost late for my flight.” The stranger’s voice was softer this time around.

Seungsik could feel the blood rushing to his face.

“It’s hard to miss, but sure. I have time.”

* * *

Han Seungwoo – whose name Seungsik had finally learned – was flying out for a wedding. His sister’s, in fact, which prompted a mental sigh of relief from Seungsik.

“A destination wedding! Wow, your sister must have saved a lot up for that.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t say that. She was able to pull a few strings at work, and, well, now I get to fly for free.” Seungwoo’s laugh rang clear.

“Hey! Pulling strings is hard work.”

“Not really, when your fiancé owns half the company.” Seungwoo counted the boarding gates as they went. “But when she gets married, she gets the other half too. Win-win.”

“Is this your first time flying?” Seungsik had to ask. Seungwoo didn’t look like he was used to the place.

“First time flying alone. It’s harder than I thought,” Seungwoo said. “I’m not very good with directions.”

“You get used to it.” Seungsik shifted his neck to the side, allowing his bones to crackle.

“Do you fly alone a lot?” Seungwoo turned to the other man.

Seungsik nods. “I have to fly alone a lot. Work has me on a plane every few weeks.”

“Oh, what do you do?” Seungwoo asked.

“Environmental law. We help companies find sustainable alternatives to manufacturing and production.” Seungsik tried to stifle a laugh – it is hugely ironic of him to work for the environment, and yet his job has him flying every three weeks to wherever the nearest conference is. His carbon footprint is huge at this point.

But Seungwoo doesn’t really notice that contradiction.

“That’s really cool,” Seungwoo said. “You must have a lot of fun flying around.”

“It’s not all that, really.” Seungsik tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. “It’s mostly attending conferences and meetings. It gets boring, but I get to explore after work hours, which is nice.”

“Wait wait wait-“ Seungwoo paused. “If you fly a lot for work…does the company at least pay for everything?”

Seungsik’s face soured. “Well-“

“They don’t?”

“They do, but,” Seungsik rubs the back of his neck. “It’s usually delayed. I have to pay for my hotel and food, but I get the money back a month after I come home.”

“Well that’s a shitty arrangement.”

“It really is.”

“But I’m sure you’re doing a lot of good.” Seungwoo’s smile was warm.

“I’d like to think so.”

Seungsik barely noticed his surroundings. No aunties panic-buying souvenirs and candy for the kids back home, no aspiring vloggers sneaking b-rolls with their cameras, no men hunched over unconscious on the boarding gate benches. It was just him and Seungwoo. No absurdity.

* * *

The PA system rang its signature four-note motif.

_Calling all ticket holders for flight Z* *** headed for Berlin. We regret to inform you that your flight has been delayed to 9:15 am. We will begin boarding at 8:35 am. Passengers requiring assistance may approach our ground staff for any questions they may have. Thank you._

“Isn’t that your flight, Seungwoo?”

“It is. It’s only 6 though, so I have some hours to kill. I’ll be alright here.”

Seungsik just spent the last ten minutes talking up this beautiful stranger, and now his flight is delayed, and Seungwoo basically offered to stay here while he went back to his gate. Whatever _this_ was, was soured by poor air traffic and shitty airline governance, and Seungsik was having _none_ of that.

The government already failed him at his job, and he wasn’t letting it fail Seungwoo. _And on his sister’s special day, too!_

"There's a seat over there," Seungwoo said, pointing at a vacant space at the far side of the gate. "If you have to go back, it's totally cool."

An imaginary bulb set off over Seungsik’s head.

"You sure you wanna wait out the two hours alone? My coffee offer's still on the table."

"That's not a bad idea, Seungsik," the other man replied.

Seungsik was sure his heart had forgotten to work for a second.

"I know a nice cafe just a few gates away.” Seungsik ran a hand through his hair, catching the end of a lock between his fingers. “It's a little far, but the coffee is worth it, I swear."

"Lead the way, then!" Seungwoo beamed - for the first time since they met. It was warm, and sweet, and Seungsik found himself staring at Seungwoo’s lips a little too long.

He hoped Seungwoo didn’t notice.

And so they stood.

* * *

Seungwoo expected the mystery cafe to be hidden behind a VIP lounge. When Seungsik led him to a tiny kiosk at the far end of the terminal, any and all expectations in his head shattered.

But he trusted the other man, and for the right reasons - Seungsik knew this place like the back of his hand. And even without that vital piece of information, he somehow knew he could trust Seungsik.

Seungsik shows him the stall with a wave of his hand.

"It's not much, but this is my favorite cafe here," Seungsik said.

Seungwoo eyed the menu. The cafe had but five drinks to its name. "What drink do you recommend?"

"I got you. Don't worry about a thing. Get those seats over there before somebody takes them," Seungsik answered, pointing at a faraway bench with his chin.

Seungwoo sat on the bench and rested his elbow on the table. It was the first time since the delay that he could think about what to do. Seungsik was a distraction he was thankful for, but he _had_ to face the music at some point – the rehearsal dinner would have finished when he arrived. What if they think he ditched them – for some guy with long, strawberry blonde hair and eyes that seemed to sparkle like a lake under the summer sun?

“Here.” A familiar voice came up from behind Seungwoo, pulling him out of his rut. Seungsik placed two cups onto the table.

“Thanks.” Seungwoo noticed the condensation around the cups. “Wait, you got us iced drinks?” He may have voiced that question a little too firmly.

Seungsik was visibly flustered. “Oh, uh, t-their iced drinks are the best, s-so I figured I’d get you one. Did you want a hot drink?”

“I just expected you to get me a hot cup, since, you know, you knocked mine over earlier,” Seungwoo said, trying to diffuse the situation. “This is fine though, I swear.”

Seungwoo took a sip of the drink, in an attempt to prove to Seungsik that he was, in fact, okay with him getting a cold drink. Sugar and ice quickly coated the inside of his mouth, prompting Seungwoo to make a face.

“So.” Seungsik finally sat down across Seungwoo. “Do you like it?”

“It’s really sweet,” Seungwoo said. His mouth felt dry and grainy from the sugar.

“Oh, so you don’t like it,” Seungsik said, his lips unconsiously pursing into a pout.

It was a cute pout, and Seungwoo felt bad that he had to disappoint the other man to see it.

“It’s a little sweet for me, but it’s delicious, I swear.” Seungwoo swirled his drink. “What is in this anyway?”

“I have no idea.”

They laughed.

* * *

Seungwoo and Seungsik spent the next two hours talking on the bench. They shared a slice of cheesecake – Seungwoo’s treat – and it quickly turned into a game of who could reach the crust first from the pointy end. Spoiler alert: Seungsik won, but Seungwoo really just let him win.

Seungsik learned that Seungwoo had two older sisters – he was the youngest of three kids; while Seungwoo learned about Seungsik’s love of puppies, and his years-old dream of having one – no, several – at home.

Seungsik learned about Seungwoo’s tattoos and had asked to see them – Seungwoo had clutched the imaginary pearls on his chest and told the younger man in a fake-scandalized tone that _he’d never_.

“You have your ex tattooed on there, don’t you?” Seungsik poked at Seungwoo’s arm.

“Dude that’s so tasteless what the hell,” Seungwoo cackled. “I’d never have an ex tattooed on my body!”

“Even if he looked like this?” Seungsik put the back of his hand against his chin.

“Ha ha,” the other man said. “If you wanted to be my ex you’d have to break up with me yourself.” He stuck his tongue out.

Seungsik bowed his head, if only to hide the blood rushing to his face.

Seungwoo learned that Seungsik’s eyes sparkle at the sight of pastries, and chocolate, and whipped cream. And that he rubs the back of his neck when he tells embarrassing stories, and that he plays with his hair when he likes somebody a lot.

He learned that Seungsik was kind, and humble, and sweet, and that he spoke with an accent when he wasn’t lawyering up – which was incredibly cute when it crept out of his throat that one time they talked about frogs and Seungsik’s traumatic experience with them.

Seungsik learned that Seungwoo used to be in a band in college with two of his juniors, and he is incredibly talented at singing. And the moment when the elder had sung a short verse from K** W**S*** was when Seungsik knew he had to see this man again somehow.

The last ten minutes they spent in complete silence, simply enjoying each other’s company. Both men knew their time together was almost up – and neither dared to pop the bubble that separated them from the bustling terminal.

_Calling the attention of passengers of flight Z* *** to Berlin. Passengers of flight Z* *** to Berlin, your flight shall be boarding in fifteen minutes. Please be at boarding gate A11 by 8:30 am, and please ready your boarding passes. Passengers requiring assistance may approach our ground staff for priority boarding. Thank you._

“You know,” Seungwoo started. “I really am glad to have run into you today.”

“Me too,” Seungsik answered. “You’re not half bad, Han Seungwoo.”

“Oh come on! You have to give me more credit than that!” Seungwoo chuckled.

“Fine. I had a lot of fun with you today.” Seungsik couldn’t help but laugh, either.

“Such a shame we wouldn’t be flying together.”

“Do you _have_ to go to Berlin?” For once in his life, Seungsik’s composure had failed him, his voice almost cracking at the question. He wasn’t the lawyer he was in the courtroom. Today he was Seungsik, and he didn’t want Seungwoo to leave.

“I’m already missing my sister’s rehearsal dinner. Don’t mess with me like that,” Seungwoo answered, a sad smile on his face. The air seemed to bear more weight. He had to go to Berlin, but now part of him doesn’t want to.

“You know what-” Seungwoo pulled out a phone from his pocket. “Here. Put your number in my phone. I’ll message you when I get to Berlin.”

Fingers brushed against one other as Seungsik took the phone from Seungwoo’s hands. Perhaps it was static – they were both in cotton jackets, after all – or perhaps the spark that surged when their fingers touched was something deeper both men had felt, but left unspoken.

“Only if you do the same. I’ll text you too.” Seungsik placed his phone on the table and slid it over.

A few clicks later and the phones were back in the safety of their rightful owners’ pockets.

“Hey, Seungsik.” Seungwoo took the younger man’s hands in his. “We’ll see each other again, okay?”

Seungsik’s face had warmed up once more. “Here?”

“Here is a special place now. Here is good,” Seungwoo said.

_Here_ had always been Seungsik’s favorite place. And _here_ could mean the airport, or this tiny kiosk, or in the warmth of Seungwoo’s hands – but wherever it was, here _is_ a special place now. _And here is good_.

“You’ll see me again.” Seungsik reassuringly squeezed Seungwoo’s hands. “I promise.”

“Walk me back?”

“I have time.”

And so they stood.

**Author's Note:**

> This plot has been brewing in my head since December, and towards the end of the year I fell hard for VICTON and I found the perfect pair to write it with!! I haven't written in over a year and I plan on writing more in 2020 so please give this a read and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
